The Ig subclass specificity of immunoregulation by Ab will be examined with the use of subclass purified Ab to an Ag under Ir gene control. The fine specificity of Fc receptors on immunocompetent cells will be determined in an effort to assess the role of these receptors in activation of the cells by antigen and control of the immune response.